


Lover Boy, Why Won't You Find Your Way Back To This Cavern of A Husk You Once Loved Long Ago?

by goopclaws



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Boys Kissing, Dead Wilbur Soot, Drabble, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Random & Short, Scraps, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopclaws/pseuds/goopclaws
Summary: He frowned. As far as he was aware he wasn't supposed to be see-through. Though he couldn't remember much, he hadn't nearly even come to remembering his own name, still, he remembered one thing, one that shone bright in his wake. In his fuzzy memory he saw an accented man, one who played the guitar and sung pretty lullabies to the world, one who wore baggy sweaters and dawned brunette locks. A smile would warm his lips as he traced shapes into the planks that made his stomach churn, possibly this eternal sullen feeling in his stomach would be alright as long as he had the memory of the pretty man he once knew in a past life burned into the walls of his skull.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	Lover Boy, Why Won't You Find Your Way Back To This Cavern of A Husk You Once Loved Long Ago?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction includes romantic scenes with the personas (more specifically Dream SMP personas, and Ghostbur and Glatt) of real people. If this makes you uncomfortable or you disagree with it, please do not read this, and defiantly do not comment anything discouraging my use of themes with the personas of JSchlatt and Wilbur Soot on YouTube/Twitch in my writing.
> 
> Please do not spread this 'fic anywhere, especially on social media where the creators featured could see, and do not inform them of this 'fic's existence, as I do not wish to make anyone uncomfortable. If you feel the need to tell me how disgusting I am for writing this, you can if you really want to, but just know, I don't encourage anyone to write similar to what I do, and I don't like that I write things like this either. I am neurodivergent, and hyperfixated on Schlattbur, and the only way I can express this is to write fanfiction, I am anonymous and only go by the alias goop/goopclaws for a reason. Just know, if you do comment something discouraging me, it's something I've already told myself beforehand, and I appreciate your concern for the creators involved.
> 
> Thank you!

Wryly, ghoulish eyes flickered against the glare shimmering in through a fogged in window. Though the air felt distant and foreign, the serene tasted familiar, however, in a bitter way. He couldn't bring his mind to wrap around why exactly the room he lie down in disturbed him and sent fictive tumors to his gut. He lie on hard spruce floorboard, a pastel cornflower blue turtleneck keeping him somewhat warm in the barren room. As he would look down, his body seemed semi-transparent, he could see through himself. He frowned. As far as he was aware he wasn't supposed to be see-through. Though he couldn't remember much, he hadn't nearly even come to remembering his own name, still, he remembered one thing, one that shone bright in his wake. In his fuzzy memory he saw an accented man, one who played the guitar and sung pretty lullabies to the world, one who wore baggy sweaters and dawned brunette locks. A smile would warm his lips as he traced shapes into the planks that made his stomach churn, possibly this eternal sullen feeling in his stomach would be alright as long as he had the memory of the pretty man he once knew in a past life burned into the walls of his skull.

He groaned as he rolled over flat onto his back, he ran his hands against his body, flinching when scars met the rough of his fingers. He could only wonder how his past ventures led him to the brutal indentures scattered across his skin. His brow would furrow, he would only wonder more. Soon, he stood, feet wobbly and hands jittery. Tired, tired and sullen, that seemed to be the feeling boring his ghostly skin as he found the exit to the dangerous ominous hollowing spruce floored building that daunted him. He hovered across an oak bath, one that filled his chest with spitting flames, a frown settling on his lips. His scarred and rotting hands found their resting position as to lie flimsy over his wrists, arms held close as if they'd fall to the ground if he didn't. He walked the unsettling path, a path that burned with memories he swore he knew of, he swore he felt. As he should walk, a slump in his ghostly hover, he would hear the rich, silk accent, one that lathered his brain in fondness and charms. He found his body swooping towards the noise on its own, as if he had no other direction in life. 

"Lover boy! Lover boy! Lover boy! It's me..? L...Loverboy!" He called, the rasp of his voice rumbling deep in the pit of his stomach, as he stumbled down what seemed to be a rocky hump in the earth, though was revealed a deep crater embedded deep into the stone and rock. He stuttered down the dips of the land, voice quietly, nearly silently, gritting out for his lover boy, his lover boy he swore to find. The craters buried into the ground had spruce buildings, unfamiliar and foreign to him, peaking out from them, ladders lining each wooden rod piercing the rocky floors. He would follow these worn ladders, blindly wandering to find the one he wished for dearly, his one and only lover boy. He saw people, his eyes grew big, bewildered, that any other person should feel any familiar than his lover boy. Though he could not name any of those around him, they made him scared, they made his skin crawl and brain fry. He shriveled under the sudden stare that came over him, one particular stare that made his stomach churn so far his eyes blurred.

"Schlatt." The voice called, leering towards him with a subtle frown. He wore the suit of a president, golden tassels along his shoulders, and his suit jacket a deep cyan that enforced his intimidation. His soft facial features and messy shaggy brunette hair didn't help him to be any more intimidating, however, the horns similar to the goat's own stemming from his head did. He stepped closer, "You are not allowed here, Schlatt. You are not allowed in L'Manberg, get out of my nation and don't come back." The ram gost looked to his sides, behind himself, frowning as his he attempted to speak up, though no words sputtered through, "I don't care if you've forgotten, I don't care if you're not ready for the truth. You tortured everyone in my country with your tyrant, and you will leave immediately, before I escort you with my sword myself." Before the intimidating brunette could step closer, his hand brushing the sword sheath along his back, ready to draw the enchanted murky purple sword from his back in an instant, a new head of hair peeped in from the crowd of onlookers, a face similarly rotting to the goat ghost's and an inky sooty gray, a familiar face that brought electric sparks to the walls of the ram's stomach.

His fellow ghost hovered past the threatening man before him, a smile running down the curvature of his lips, "Jebediah!" He called, only love and sweetness swallowing his words as he hovered to his beloved. Jebediah reached out for him, holding him in his arms, tightly until his arms would let out, his body sending sparks to each of his quite deadly nerves from each kiss his lover boy would pepper against his jawline and down his throat, the corpse of his former love holding his face and circling thumb-pads into his freshly tear-stricken dead cheeks, "Jebediah I've waited so long for you." He whispered to him, slowly, his nerves clear in his speak, "Don't leave me again." He added, reluctantly, though Jebediah could only nod along, kissing the flakey eye-bags darkening his dearest's bone-white pupil-less eyes. As their embrace fell, his Wilbur would hold his hand dearly, tracking his thumb along the ridges of his long-lost ghost partner's knuckles, "I'm not sure who Schlatt is, but you're not taking my dear from me, Tubbo." He frowned softly, "You've already taken Tommy from me, don't take this too." He whispered. He seemed sad, though he remained smiling, warmth in his eye-less stare. Jebediah would go anywhere with his lover boy, however, home or not, Wilbur always knew how to craft a home with his words and lips either way. He smiled along with his dear lover boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm finally back with another 'fic after being totally gone from this account. Burn out got the best of me, along with a very bad depressive episode after being dumped, which is also probably where such a soft non-angsty 'fic came from. I hope you didn't miss me much, and know I have another good 'fic on it's way, non-dreamsmp but its good! I'll also try to update my other 'fics, but I can't promise anything as I'm still recovering from a very bad episode along with my PTSD beginning to worsen and give me random flashbacks because of this, and my emotions just being everywhere. Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope I haven't disappointed you!
> 
> Also I apologize for this being so short, but I just was feeling soft for ghost Schlattbur and thought I could maybe offer this little drabble/scrap I kind of still like!


End file.
